


dancin' past the point of no return

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo likes to court danger. And there's nothing more dangerous than romancing yourkumicho's boy toy.-----For KuroDai Week 2019 Day 1: secrets |confessions





	dancin' past the point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and short but oh well. 
> 
> Happy KuroDai Week!!!

Kuroo watches Sawamura pour another cup of sake for the  _kumicho_  over the rim of his own cup. Despite being covered by the low table, Kuroo can tell that the family head’s hand are resting casually over one of Sawamura’s thighs. He rubs his own over his slacks just to get rid of the sudden itch that came at the thought.

 

Sawamura notice his intent eyes, returning his heated gaze for a moment. It speaks of his skill how his expression remained impassive, while his eyes almost burned Kuroo from the contact, brief as it was, before he breaks them in favor of playing the attentive lover that he was.

 

Sawamura leans closer to their boss, whispers something in his ear. He rises from his _zaisu_ and excuses himself and quickly throws Kuroo a look before he leaves. It was done oh so smoothly with none of these men the wiser. Even Kuroo would’ve missed it, if he wasn’t already watching Sawamura since the dinner started.

 

Kuroo tips his freshly refilled cup and downs the rest of his  _sake_  in one gulp. He casually looks around the room, because he’s not stupid.

 

The hall is loud, filled with boisterous boasting and laughter of inebriated men, as if they aren’t dangerous enough when sober. But as it is, the atmosphere is festive, lighter than most celebrations they have. And the men are relaxed as they’ve ever been, occupied with their own companions and stories.

 

They owe it to Kuroo for sealing an important transaction, which puts the  _kumicho_ in an extremely good mood. An extremely good mood where he’s drinking more than he usually does, which means he’s less sharper than he usually is.

 

Kuroo stands, makes an offhand comment of going to the bathroom for anyone who cared to listen, making a show of lightly swaying on his feet as he does so and leaves the hall. Once he’s closed the sliding door and the noise inside muffled, he looks to both sides before heading off. He doesn’t make it to the bathroom, but he does make it into a room.

 

Sawamura grabs and pulls him in just as he’s passed the hallway, quickly sliding the doors shut with one hand while he pulls Kuroo with the other.

 

Kuroo grabs into his waist to keep his balance, meeting Sawamura’s lips in a heated kiss. Their lips bumped into each other hard, but they both endure the pain in favor of finally claiming each other.

 

It’s wet and it’s loud. It echoes inside the room, but they both don’t mind. Sawamura eagerly opens his mouth and Kuroo eagerly enters with his tongue, tangling against Sawamura’s own, savoring the spicy, heady taste of the sake. He pulls him flush against his chest, while Sawamura’s hands pull on the short hair above his neck.

 

They pull apart to suck in much needed air, but sooner resumes as Kuroo chases Sawamura’s lips this time. They moan in unison as their pelvis brush against each other. Kuroo rolls his hips to gain more of the pleasurable feeling but Sawamura has a different idea.

 

Breaking the kiss, much to Kuroo’s disappointment, Sawamura pushes him against the wall, pulling apart Kuroo’s blazer, fingers hastily working over the buttons of his dress shirt and opens it enough to expose Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo groans at the thirst displayed in Sawamura’s eyes glinting in the faint light from the streetlights outside.

 

He stands on his tiptoes and captures Kuroo’s lips again, sucking on his bottom lip before giving it a light bite, then breaks their kiss.

 

“We can’t stay for long,” he pants.

 

“And yet you do this,” Kuroo replies cheekily. Whatever else he’s going to say dies on his lips as a moan comes alive when Sawamura’s warm mouth makes contact with his chest peppering him with wet kisses. He latches onto the skin just below Kuroo’s collarbone, then sucks and bites, bruising the flesh and leaves his mark.

 

Kuroo cups Sawamura’s face, thumb running over his cheek in a silent but eager appreciation and as he murmurs praises. He likes it when Sawamura acts desperate. It assures him that he’s not the only one putting his life on the line whenever they have their tryst like this.

 

He can’t leave a mark on Sawamura for obvious reasons, so Sawamura does the work twice as hard for the both of them. But if he could, he definitely would. There’s nothing more that Kuroo wants than to claim Sawamura and leave a mark, leave multiple marks of his own, just to show the world who he really belongs to.

 

The thought of the  _kumicho_  being in a really good mood to sex Sawamura up later makes his stomach roll in jealousy and his hold on Sawamura’s waist tightened at the thought.

 

Sawamura stops his ministrations, sensing where Kuroo’s thoughts had taken him and looks up at him knowingly. “Don’t worry. I’ve taken care of it.”

 

Kuroo can only have a guess what he means, but he takes Sawamura’s words for it then dips his head to get himself another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
